RED: Retired Extremely Dangerous PART 8
by REDmovie
Summary: Rescue mission


**FBI HQ, WASHINGTON D.C**  
**19:56**

Frank walked up to the front entrance of the large building, alone. He got to the buzzer and pushed the button.

"It's Frank Moses." He said into the speaker, the voice recognition made an approving buzz and the door unlocked.

Frank walked in, calm and casually. He noticed a young man, somewhere in his thirties, from what he could see he had a long face with chiseled cheekbones and evergreen eyes, his light brown hair trimmed neatly into a crew cut. He had a broad chest and a sculpted torso. His shoulders were square and broad, and looked like they could lift anything. The man was intimidating to be honest...

"Ah, Mr. Moses," The man said, his voice kind like his father's, which didn't really suite his appearance.

"Mr. Dunning," Frank greeted coldly.

"That's my father's name, please, call me Gabe," The man said, returning the coldness in his voice.

"Where's Ivan?" Frank asked, squinting his brows.

"Right this way," Gabe replied, gesturing for him to follow. He walked into a small room, of which Ivan was in - tied to a chair.

"Frank!" Ivan said with such a relieved tone, his bright blue eyes gleaming.

"Don't get to excited, no one is leaving this building until Mr. Moses dies," Gabe announced in a firm tone, planting a tight grasp on Frank's shoulder and forcing him down into a seat.

Frank pressed the button down to talk on the small walkie talkie's Cooper gave us.

-  
**FBI HQ OUTDOOR GROUNDS**  
**20:04**

"Oh my gosh, this is so awesome!" Sarah whispered excitedly.

"I'm sorry, who's idea was it to bring her with?" Marvin asked me with an annoyed look.

"Just shut up," I hissed as I stared through the lense of my sniper. I aimed for one guard by the door, shooting him easily, before the other guard could react I shot him in the chest, puncturing a hole through his heart.

"Let's go." I said, picking up my sniper and running to the guards. Marvin stripped the one guard's clothes off, changing into them. He looked like a normal FBI agent. Me and Sarah got all of their ID swipes and access codes before dumping the bodies in the bushes.

"Good luck." I said with a hesitant nod, watching as Marvin swiped the ID card to get in.

"I think I'll be needing it." Marvin replied with a frown.

Sarah urged me to hide with her behind a hedge as two other guards made their way past on their patrol.

**FBI HQ**  
**20:13**

Marvin walked through the building, the other workers completely oblivious at who he was. Marvin peered through the peeky whole i the door. Inside was Gabe pointing a gun to Frank's head.  
Marvin burst through the door, shooting at Gabe before he could fire a bullet at Frank. This of course attracted everyone attention. Marvin dived behind the wall, dodging a few bullets from a pistol. He slid across two guns for Ivan and Frank.

"Perfect timing, eh?" Marvin said as he poked his upper body out of the room, shooting down a few guards.

"Yeah, but we aren't of the hook." Frank said as he quickly untied Ivan's hands.

"Thank you, my friend." Ivan said as his hand's where freed. He and Frank both grabbed a gun and ducked behind Marvin, waiting for his signal.  
After most of the guards been shot down, Marvin threw a few flash grenades.

"Okay, go!" Marvin ordered, getting up and sprinting down the corridor, Ivan and Frank not to far behind. No one could attack from the front entrance where they where running thanks to Victoria and Sarah who where up front shooting.

We all joined in the front, running for the car. Sirens where getting closer and closer, alarms where going off. It was mad.

Ivan dived into the front seat, staring up the car. He drove off with dramatic wheel spin just as everyone got in.

"Drive anywhere, just get them off our tail!" Frank shouted over the sirens whaling behind us.

I rolled down my window and stuck my head out, shooting at the FBI's truck wheels behind us knowing that the windows would be bulletproof.

A satisfied smile played on my lips as I watched the truck spiral out of control, cutting off the other truck.

"They are not on our tail anymore." I informed everyone.

Ivan slammed on the brakes, getting out. Everyone glared at him suspiciously.

"Ivan?" Frank asked, getting out of the car too.

Ivan whistled, waving his hand for a taxi. "Can you take us into New Jersey?" Ivan asked the African-American man in the car. He just stared back.

"I'll give you $2,500," Ivan offered.

"Hope right in, young man." The man squealed happily as the amount of money was mentioned.

Ivan spun around on his heels, gesturing for everyone to come.

Despite our confusion we followed Ivan into the yellow cab.

"I'm squashed!" Marvin complained as me, him, Sarah and Frank got pushed into the back seat.

"Marvin just deal with it, it's only for a couple of hours." I said, barely able to turn to face him. I was practically sitting on the window.

**Wilmington, New Jersey**  
**23:48**

"Okay guys we're here." The taxi driver announced excitedly. Everyone fell asleep during the drive.

After Ivan paid the man we all stood an empty side-walk. I took the moment to welcome Ivan back with a passionet kiss, he wrapped his arms around my and squeezed me close. I happily melted into his arms.

"Ew, they're eating each others faces." Marvin said with a disgusted tone, breaking of the kiss.

"We need to find a place to stay."

**END OF PART 8**

****No more real gunfights and kidnapping shiz after this. I'm gonna let the gang chill! xD


End file.
